iM Lovin' What I'm Seein'
by thehobosapien
Summary: ONE SHOTS about what Carly and Gibby sees about their two best friends that makes them smile. Weak summary? I know. Just check out the story. You won't regret it. SEDDIE FTW!
1. In Carly's Eyes

**_If you've read this before, and are wondering why the heck is this wandering in the iCarly Archive again? Well... here's news for ya... NOTHING'S NEW! Yup. I just updated my stories to get rid of some typos, and to change the author's note to bold and italic, so you won't get confused if those slanting words are still part of the story or not._**

**_But if you've never read this before...well, don't press that 'Back' button yet without giving this baby a spankin review! Trust me...it's worth clicking it. I spent most of my time in the middle of the night writing this thing since good ideas suddenly show up at the wrong time. That's all. Thank you._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly, coz if I did, no man in this world would be hungry, since it will rain friend chicken on weekdays, and gravy will flood the streets. On weekends, there would be mushroom storms._**

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!"

That was what I was supposed to scream at them when I entered my apartment. The usual scene welcomed me as I opened the door. Lying headface on our couch was Freddie, with an agonizing expression on his face, whimpering; while Sam, who was on top of him, held his right arm on one hand and twisted his left leg on the other. Seeing your two best friends wrestling on your couch would definitely enrage you, especially when you see your lamp clinging on your TV and your brother's art magazines scattered all over the place. But I just smiled.

I walked by our living room, hopping to avoid the mess they've made. I even heard Freddie squeak, probably asking for help, followed by a loud thump and a groan. I sniggered, and then asked myself, "Why am I enjoying this?" Yeah, I'm used to Sam and Freddie's constant bickering, but that's not the reason. So I just shrugged and headed for the kitchen.

As I put our some spaghetti pasta on the counter, Sam's head swiveled and jumped off Freddie's body. "Hey, Carls… whatcha got there?" she said, smacking her lips.

"The usual." I replied. "Spaghetti tacos."

"Oh goodie!" she skipped merrily into the dining table, as Freddie limped towards us. He sat on the seat farthest from Sam, rubbing his throbbing arm. Sam looked at him with angry eyes.

"Hey, Fredward!" she called, pointing a fork at him. "You sit here next to me, so I can keep an eye on you."

"I told you, Sam, I'm not unto you!" Freddie shouted with his voice trembling. "I'm not planning a revenge on you anymore, after what you've been doing to me!"

"Good to hear, but c'mere anyway." Sam said.

"No." Freddie whispered, smiling sarcastically.

"C'mere."

"No."

"Don't make me come there and make ya."

"No."

Sam pushed her seat off and stood up. She stormed toward the other side of the table. I sighed and started munching at my spaghetti tacos, while she dragged Freddie into a seat next to her.

"Now," Sam said, sitting down again. "Open wide, widdle-Fweddie." She grasped Freddie's chin, opening his mouth, and stuffed a Spaghetti Taco into his mouth. Helpless, Freddie struggled, but her grip was strong. And as I reached for my Peppy Cola, that's when he choked and spluttered bits of tacos.

"Alright, I give up." I finally said, putting my food down. The two looked at me with surprised faces. "What's up with you two again?"

"Aw, nothing." Sam shrugged. "Just showin' some loooove." she added, stressing 'love' jokingly.i raised an eyebrow at her.

"Love?" Freddie coughed. "What do you know about love?"

Nice question. For a girl who likes to spend her time making people miserable, love is definitely not a part of her vocabulary. But that's what I thought. When Freddie happened to her life, love suddenly meant something else. It kinda meant something like "calling someone awful names to get his attention" or "turning him into a punching bag to show him how you care". I'm not sure, but as a best friend's opinion, for someone who witnesses everything everyday... this is her style of loving someone.

Sam was never a romantic person. She feels so uncomfortable putting her feelings out there, so she does things her way, without being mushy and corny. Thus, giving love a new meaning.

"What do you care, nub?" Sam said coldly. "You think you're the only one who knows stuff about love?"

I glanced at Freddie, who sank in his chair., and started playing with his plate. Oh Freddie. The guy who "loved" me for years. I'm not sure if he's still up for that. Hey, it's not my fault if he really did give up. I told him everyday that we're better off as friends, and there's nothing wrong with that. And besides, Mrs. Benson wanted no part of me.

Okay. Maybe it really was my fault for rudely shoving him off. But at least he gets to see other girls that deserve him more. He's got plenty of good dates on the past few months, though not that serious.

And there's Sam. Oh brother. It's really weird, but seeing them all the time, go on like this… whether you like it or not, they're really so cute to watch. Sam chases Freddie to annoy him. Freddie fights back with futile effort. Sam beats him up. Freddie gives up, but Sam goes on, hurting him with words. Freddie hates Sam forever, as she does too. It's a daily routine. But if you look closely and let your imagination run wild, you can totally see something's up.

Sam's nicknames for Freddie. The way Freddie laughs when Sam cracks a joke on iCarly. Those minute-long glares. Sam not living a day without touching Freddie. Freddie helping out Sam when she's down or something. Sam suddenly talking awkwardly to Freddie. And that kiss. Their first kiss together. Honestly? They did that just to get things over with? Please. Of all the people. And they have to choose the ones that they hate the most.

This suddenly made me giggle all of a sudden. Freddie gave me a worried look, while Sam drooled sauce on her shirt.

"What?" I laughed. "I just remembered something. So where were we?"

"On what Sam did yesterday. Carly, you really need to lock up this monster away for me! She's the one who hung my underwear up the school's flagpole!"

"So, it was yours?"I said, looking back and forth at them. "I knew that 'I Heart Galaxy Wars' boxers were familiar."

"And Fredlumps really has to laugh at me while I was in detention, hasn't he?" Sam pouted. "Carly, that's really insulting, right?"

"Well, you deserved it!" Freddie snapped, standing up.

"And you deserved being punished by the Puckett for disrespecting her!" Sam said, getting off her seat too.

"You need that disrespect once in a while too, Princess Puckett! Can you imagine how much of that do I get every single day?"

"Just the right dose."

Oh great. Sam-Freddie comebacks. I should ask Spencer come over and to get me some popcorn before he misses the good part.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"I dunno. So I could annoy you?"

"What do you need my attention for, Sam? You don't deserve my attention!"

"Well, maybe I do!"

"What for? Because of what again?"

"Maybe because I like you…" Sam said quietly.

I slurped the cola that I was drinking so loud that some of it came up to my nose. Could this be it? Am I already witnessing what I was expecting and wishing for all these years?

Freddie cringed and stiffens as Sam approached him and threw her arms at him. She wrapped them around him and her palms slid down his back, as her head tilted down his shoulder. I was close to tears, loving every moment, when Sam whispered something to his ear that was loud enough for me to hear.

"Maybe because I like you to receive my wedgie."

Sam's hands went down his pants and yanked his underwear from behind. Freddie's face changed from shock to pain, then switched to annoyance.

He shove Sam away from him and stammered as he thought of something to say.

I got on my feet. I don't think things would go any better by now. I should act fast before something comes up.

"You… you…" Freddie muttered, as his whole body shook. Then his eyes burned and his face made the meanest expression he could show. "I love you!"

I nearly fell down when I heard those words escape his trembling mouth. My eyes darted to Sam, whose teeth were clenched tightly and eyebrows knitted above her unblinking eyes.

"What?" Freddie asked, frowning. "What's up with your faces?"

"You said…" I started, but my voice trailed off.

"Do you think what you said was funny?" Sam barked, balling her hand into a fist.

"What's wrong with what I said?" Freddie continued to ask, confused.

"…you love Sam…" I squeaked in a tiny voice.

"I didn't say that." Freddie said, bewildered. "I said I loathe her."

"So now Carly and I are the ones who have hearing problems, eh?" Sam growled. "Why don't I punch you in the mouth so I can fix your speech problem?"

And there they were again. Rolling on the floor. Fighting, after Sam leaped at Freddie before he could dodge. A second ago, they love each other. Now, they're grabbing for each other's necks.

Things will never change. I still don't get them as they don't get the feelings they have for each other. Still, I'm lovin' what I'm seein'.

**_Ta-daaah! Now that you've read it... time to REVIEW IT, BABY! Hoped you liked it... :D_**


	2. In Gibby's Eyes

_This story's for everyone who's wondering why Carly just won't show up in the stuff Sam and Freddie does on the iCarly website. Yeah, they say Miranda Cosgrove is just busy, but let's ask Gibby what he's gonna say about it… enjoy. :D_

"She's not coming again, isn't she?" Sam groaned.

"No, she'll come here." Freddie insisted, for the hundredth time, without taking his eyes off the elevator. "I know it."

"She won't, Fredward." Sam sighed, slumping into a beanbag. "Like she won't love you, even if you wait forever."

Freddie's head turned and glared at her. I know he hates it when she reminds him of that. But after a while, he put his gaze back to the elevator.

I've been sweating like crazy ever, since I've been pacing back and forth the iCarly studio. I've already taken my shirt off so I wouldn't ruin my shirt. But, since I like being shirtless all the time, I guess I'll stay like this till the end of the show.

"Guys, I think we should start the show right now." Spencer called from the crib. "I wanna go to the bathroom." I glanced at him and saw that he was sweating hard too. He's been sticking his head out of that crib for almost an hour now. He's wearing that baby thingy on his head, since he's playing Baby Spencer today.

"Your head's huge!" I exclaimed as I came over him.

"I know!" Spencer said, a bit annoyed. "That's the point, right? That's what makes this bit funny!"

"Geez! Chill, man!" I said, backing away.

"I wanna pee!" Spencer shouted, wriggling the baby puppet's arms furiously.

"Just wait for a sec. Carly's gonna be here any minute." Freddie assured, though I could tell from his tone that he's also losing hope.

"Would you stop waiting for her, and let's just do this thing?" Sam said, twisting her hair in knots.

I could feel the tension building up in the studio. I wouldn't let anything mess up our day, so I thought of something that might cheer these people up. Gibby's gonna make people happy. That's always my job. Even though I look like a total doof to some people.

"Hey," I said, walking up to Sam, rubbing my belly button. "Do you have any lotion?"

Sam looked at me with her brows in knots and her mouth wide open. She stood up and pushed me away from her, then stomping her way into Freddie's tech cart. I looked at my stomach and saw a red hand mark on it. Man. That girl's real tough!

"That's it! Momma's gonna do things her way!" Sam growled, picking Freddie's camera and pointing it to the crib. "In 5, 4, 3, 2 – "

"Hold it, Sam!" Freddie yelled, grabbing his cam back and pulling Sam's hand. "Fine. Let's start off without Carly. And please! Take good care in handling the camera."

"Nyah!" Sam stuck her tongue out. Freddie just rolled his eyes and sighed, as he handed the camera to me. I pointed it to their direction and said, "In 5, 4, 3, 2 – "

"Do you have a baby that has an enormous head?" Freddie started, with a mysterious-sounding voice.

"And has a cute little body that does an awesome dance?" Sam said, wriggling her fingers on her left hand.

Usually, when they make me shoot stuff in iCarly, I don't totally focus on what's going on in front of the camera. "Gibby, just hold the camera and shoot the stuff we're doin'!" that's what they say. Then I'm just holdin' the camera. Then, my mind flies off, which makes me think of weird things like… Why isn't the water blue when you put it in a bucket? Or why are boxing rings square? Or why do some hamsters eat their own babies? Or why can't I grow any chest hair when I know I should since I'm at the right age? Or why is Freddie still holding Sam's hand until this very minute?

I blinked. I pointed the camera lower and zoomed in their fingers linked together. So I wasn't imagining all this? This is happening for real! I thought they hated each other?

"Gibby! You're supposed to be shooting our bit right now, and not your booger that fell on the floor!" Sam suddenly demanded.

"Well, if you two weren't holding hands, I wouldn't be distracted." I said before I could stop myself. Both of them looked down and let go of each other's hands as they looked somewhere else.

"Great. We have to start over." Freddie said, turning pink.

"Agh. This is your fault!" Sam mumbled, without looking at him. "What's your problem anyway?"

"Good thing we weren't live…" Freddie continued, as if he hasn't heard anything. "That would be chaotic…" He swallowed and seemed to have snapped out of it and turned to me, "Okay, let's do another shot, Gibby."

"Right." I replied, trying to hide my smile. These guys are unto something again. Whether they are aware of it or not… I know there's really something. I sighed and counted once more. "In 5, 4, 3, 2 – "

"Do you have a baby that has an enormous head?" Freddie repeated.

"And has a cute little body that does an awesome dance?" Sam said, forcing a smile.

"Well, if ya have, then you gotta know what to feed him!"

"Before he pukes up all those scrap that you're making him eat, and eventually dies."

"You gotta feed him with some salsa!"

"And not warm mayonnaise!"

"Wait, you don't have salsa at home?"

"And warm mayonnaise?"

"Don't feed him mayonnaise!"

"I know… it just won't work."

"So we came up with an alternative baby food that's just right for your baby!"

"And our own baby's gonna tell us if the stuff is edible or just plain trash!"

"Sam, could you show these good people what THIS stuff is?"

"It's Ridgeway's cafeteria's sloppy Joe. Extra spicy but just as mushy as Baby Spencer's favorite salsa!" Sam held up a bowl of last week's sloppy Joe near the cam's lens.

"Today would be another time for…"

"What's Baby Eating!" Freddie and Sam sang together, and hopped towards Spencer, who's still at the crib.

"Aww.. if it isn't our baby?" Sam cooed, batting her eyelashes at Freddie.

"Isn't our baby so adorable?" Freddie said, tickling Baby Spencer's tummy.

OUR baby? I thought they said Baby Spencer came from Mars?

"Baby Spencer is adorable." Spencer agreed, talking in a high voice.

"Ain't that sweet?" Sam clasped her hands together by her cheek.

"How'd you like something to eat, lil' pumpkin?" Freddie purred.

"Yes, please. Baby Spencer would like something to eat, yes, thank you." Spencer said, wriggling the arms and legs of the baby puppet.

"Here ya go…" Sam scooped a large spoonful of the spicy sloppy Joe and gently fed Spencer's mouth. It always starts like this, but when it goes on, Sam would violently cram the spoon into his mouth. They'd even take turns with Freddie until they've made a big mess, which is the best part of this bit.

I know it's kinda repetitive, especially if you're the one who's behind the camera, witnessing all these. But for the kids watching this stuff, it never gets old. But for now, as I forgot to focus on what I should be doing in iCarly, I saw Freddie's hand crawl into Sam's again.

I know Sam's gonna kill me for messing up, but I just can't help zooming their hands again, on top of one another. Before I let myself get caught, I turned the camera on their faces and saw them looking at each other…. Sweetly. This would be one of the rarest timed when Sam smiles nicely at Freddie, who at this moment wasn't looking at her worriedly, but he's staring at her in a dreamy way.

"Aaagh!" Spencer moaned, as he choked chunks of sloppy Joe. "It's too spicy for Baby!"

"Sammy, did you hear that?" Freddie told Sam, grinning. "He just said a rhyme."

"Oh, you're really smart, aren't ya?" Sam said, stuffing some more mushy stuff on Spencer's face. "Just as smart as Momma."

"He does have your wit."

"Don't worry, he's got your eyes."

I sniggered behind the camera, as I couldn't handle such cheesiness. Could you imagine these people, who spend their lives chasing like bunch of cats and dogs, do stupid stuff like this? I know this could be just pure acting, but if you see how genuine they perform right now, you'd believe that they're really a married couple and they actually have a baby with a humongous head.

What's wrong with these two? They don't do things like these when Carly's around. And then it hit me. They don't do things like these when Carly's around… and then you thought Freddie's in love with Carly. But he must've given up already and settled with Sam, who's not that fierce when her best friend's not near Freddie.

I shook my head. They're in love. And they're not afraid of showing it to the world, except when Carly's looking, of course. If they're all corny and stuff when we're around, what else could they be when they're on their own? Dating? Kissing? Everything unimaginable is now possible.

Lucky I kept my hand steady on them when the show ended. Hope they didn't written notice that I was daydreaming back there. I looked at Spencer and saw his face and the crib, covered with sloppy Joe and saliva. Too bad I missed the part that he throws up all that he ate. But at least I got a good view on some love story cooking up behind-the-scene.

"Hey, Freddie, you've got sloppy Joe on your cheek." Sam said. I turned to them and saw Sam wiping the mess off Freddie's cheek with a finger.

Suddenly, the elevator door opened and Carly came running into the studio.

"Sorry, I'm late!" she said. "The traffic's so bad downtown–" She stopped and her eyes fell on the two, who were frozen on a sweet moment. But Sam's instincts thought of a way to cover up fast, so she raised a fist and punched Freddie's face hard, making him fall on his knees and cry in agony.

"So, you're late again?" Sam said, turning to Carly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry. I'll try to catch up sometime." Carly said, holding Sam's hands.

"No chiz! So much for calling the show iCarly! Now it seems that we're just doing iSam and Freddie…" she kinda blushed when she said Freddie's name.

"Or iSeddie!" I interrupted, smiling.

Sam gave me another of her famous death stare, as she walked towards me. Fine, go beat me up all you want. But I can tell that there's something between you and Freddie.

And you can't hide it from me, Sam. Not over my dead, shirtless body.

_There you have it! It's not a heavy story… I just wanna play with the characters… Plus, I apologize for the crappy ending.. my fingers are shaking, my back is aching…and my brain's stopped working! XD Hope you like it tho. Love to hear your review! :D_


End file.
